Falling Without Grace
by Out 4 Good
Summary: Luke wants Thalia to love him again without having to give up his alliance with Kronos. So what does he do? Kidnaps her and brings her to Mount Tamalpais. Will he get her to fall in love with him again? Read and find out. Countued by Coco Gold.
1. Prologue

_I was walking into the woods hunting a deer, Artemis's deer, the sacred deer. _

_I followed it deeper into the forest and stopped, something was wrong. I couldn't hear the deer running anymore. I heard a twig snap behind me and I slowly turned around and drew my bow._

_What I saw was Luke, he was walking towards me with a smirk on his face he's had since he was 14. I tried to run, I tried to fight, I tried to at least move but couldn't, Luke came up to me and put his arms around my waist, then whispered in my ear, "I missed you." _

_Than he put lips on mine, I dropped my bow and brought my hands around his neck, kissing him back._

_He pulled back and put his head on mine. "I love you, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. I always have and I always will."_

_He tilted his head down and captured my lips on his agai-_

I woke up in a cold sweat and shot out of my bed in my tent.

This was the fourth time this week that I had a dream about Luke. The last time I had seen him was on Mount Tamalpais. When I had to push him off the cliff, but by all the dreams I've been having something tells me he's not dead.

I got out of my tent and saw Apollo just coming out with his Sun-Chariot, or to mortals the Sun was rising.

"Hunter's! Rise!" I yelled, and then went to Artemis's tent.

"My Lady?" I asked.

No answer.

"My Lady?" I asked again, walking into her tent, I saw that she wasn't there, but I saw a note on her bedside.

I picked it up and read it, thankful that it was in Greek.

_Thalia, _

_I was called to Olympus for a meeting; I will be back before the Sun rises tomorrow._

_Good Luck,_

_Artemis._

I sighed and put the note back on her bedside. This was the third time she had to leave to Olympus this month.

When I walked back out I saw all the Hunter's looking at me. "Artemis was called to Olympus for another meeting. We will stay here and wait for her return."

Everyone nodded and went back to their tent or to cook breakfast.

I went back to my tent and lied on my bed, again.

I started to think about being a Hunter, being 15 for life. Never falling in love, all your friends growing old and dying, and you just staying 15...forever.

These were my thoughts when I drifted into sleep, Luke-filled sleep.

_**

* * *

**__**Next Time on **__**Falling without Grace**__**:**__ Thalia finds out what all the dreams mean. In the worst possible way.__

* * *

_**Ω Coco Gold Ω **_****_


	2. A little walk

_I heard a movement behind me and I turned and started running, away from the sound._

_I felt something, or someone, next to me. Then I was up against a tree, captured._

_"Let go of me!" I yelled trying to get out of this person's grasp._

_"Listen to me, first." I looked up at my capture, to see Luke._

_"Why should I?" I spat back._

_"Because Thalia, I love you. When you ran away I thought that you didn't love me. Thalia, I love you, every night I dream of having you next to me, with me, or even closer to me. I don't want you...I need you!" He said, looking at me like he meant it._

_"Luke-" I was interpreted by his lips coming to mine. After a while he moved me from the tree into his arms. So he was holding me._

_When he pulled back, I opened my eyes to see him right there. "Please, Thalia." He whispered._

_I just smiled and smashed my lips on his, I felt Luke smil-_

I shot out of my bed -again- with my hair stuck to my face and my breathing heavy.

"What is wrong with me?" I mumbled to myself, flopping down on my bed again.

"Thalia?" A little hunter asked, walking into my tent.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The breakfast is ready." She smiled.

"Ok, I'll be right there."

She nodded happily and walked out of my tent.

I got out of my bed and walked out.

A little thing about my tent, it is really small from the outside, but on the inside its bigger than my cabin at camp. It can also easily fit into a small pack for traveling.

I saw all the other girls with some soup in their laps, waiting for me. One of the hunters handed me a bowl, then I poured some into the fire we had sitting in between all of us.

"To Artemis," I whispered.

The others held up their blows and said the same, before digging into their meal.

I didn't feel hungry any more so I excused myself and grabbed my bow, walking into the forest.

I know its not that smart walking into a forest by myself without the rest of the hunters, but my second in charge is good with the hunters when I'm gone.

I sat down and started shooting at random things.

I heard a crack of a twig and I shot up off the ground.

When I looked at to see who it was I saw a deer, Artemis's deer. How did it get out here?

I followed it further into the woods, something was wrong. I couldn't hear the deer running anymore. I heard a twig snap -again- behind me and I slowly turned around and drew my bow.

What I saw was Luke, he was walking towards me with a smirk of his face, the one he's had since he was 14. I wanted to run, I tried to fight, I tried to at least _move_ but couldn't_, _Luke came up to me and smiled, "Hey, Thals, I missed you."

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Thalia, don't be afraid of me." He said, he took a step towards me and I took one back. "Don't be like this Thalia."

"Get away from me," I growled.

All of a sudden in a blink of an eye, he was no longer in front of me. He was nowhere around me. I felt something soft on the bottom of my face, where my nose and mouth are. I figured out it was a cloth; I was fighting the person who was holding me. I was struggling against him (I think he's a him) but he just held the cloth to my face. I was starting to feel light headed and I froze in place when I realized that what I had on my face smelled like chloroform and it probably was. Chloroform is a smelling gas that can make you pass out if you breathe it in for too long. I stared kicking and punching the guy trying to get away.

"Just hold on," I heard they guy say, I was so light headed I couldn't match the voice to anyone.

Then I blacked out, going limp in my kidnaper's arms.

_**

* * *

Next Time on **__**Falling without Grace**__**:**__ Thalia finds herself in the last place she fought Luke, Mount Tamalpais__

* * *

_**Ω Coco Gold Ω **


	3. Which of my little plans?

I woke up on a cold marble floor. When I sat up a slicing pain shot up into my head. "Hey, slow down there." I heard a voice say behind me.

I shot to my feet then collapse back to my knees. Two strong arms circled around me and helped me up. I turned to see who was behind me and came face to face with Luke. I pushed him back and he fell down, I looked around and saw nothing but sky. I heard Luke stand up from behind me.

"You can't run away from here, were on Mount Tamalpais, Thalia."

"Take me back!" I screamed at him.

He chuckled, looking at me with humor in his eyes. "Thali-"

"Take me back." I yelled again.

"Thalia I can't do that, you're too important to this mission to just let you go."

"Really, Luke, so that's all I am _a mission_? You know what I don't care." I yelled, just wanting to leave. "Just bring me back to my hunters." I said, taking deep breaths.

"Thalia, I can't tell you everything you want to know, but just trust me please." He said, reaching for my hand. I pulled him back and smacked his hand away. "Don't you dare touch me!"

He sighed and took a couple of steps back, looking me in the eyes. "Your cabin is that way, it will be easy to find."

I looked at the edge of the mountain and felt a little dizzy, being up so high. Luke walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, he lead me to my room with me fighting the whole time.

He walked to a stone wall, when he put his hand on a certain brick it glowed and a door came out from it. The room looked like any other room I've ever seen; Luke put me in my room and shut the door, leaving me alone in my room. "Ya, because everyone know that a hidden door coming from a charmed wall is really easy to find." I mumbled to myself, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next day to Luke in my room, looking at me. He smiled when he saw me open my eyes, I glared at him in return. I'm so nice aren't I?

"Thalia I'm not here to hurt you. I want you to be happy." He said. Psh ya right.

"Then let me go and make me happy." I said, still glaring at him.

His smile went down a little; he looked at me with sad eyes then looked away. "Your clothes are in the closet over there," He said pointing to a wall with a brick sticking out. "Touch your hand to the brick; it will make the closet appear. Meet me for breakfast in a half hour."

When he walked out he had a grim look on his face, his shoulders tense. I sighed and walked over to the wall, I put my hand on the brick. The door opened and all the clothes that I had before I became a hunter were there. I sighed and pulled on a long sleeve blue shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans.

I need to come up with a plan to get back to my hunters, to get out here, to get away from Luke. Maybe if I pretend not to mind being here Luke will put his guard down. When he feels confortable I will get the heck out of here.

Or just ignore him till he lets me go, but what if he doesn't?

I walked out of my room and to where I thought Luke was, trying to figure out which plan I'm going to use.

_**

* * *

**__**Next Time on **__**Falling without Grace**__**:**__ Thalia finds out if her plan works and if it does for how long? Luke wants Thalia to trust him again, this takes them on a wild ride. _

**

* * *

****Ω Coco Gold Ω –**

**IMPORTANT: Please tell me if Thalia should keep giving him the cold shoulder or act like she doesn't mind? Please tell me.**


	4. My little plan

Luke and Thalia are at the Lunch table, invisible servants are serving them food, just like on Calypso Island. Thalia remembered one of the hunters telling her about it, she was in love with one of the men that landed there, a long, long time ago. Well things could not get any creepier, Thalia thought. Luke would shoot her smiles as much as he could and she would just glare back.

Thalia couldn't help but wonder about this place, last time she was here Luke fought her and she had to push him off the cliff, she hated every second of that. But she hated Luke more, she had wanted him dead. She wanted him gone, out of her life. Now here he is eating right in front of her. Ugh I have to get out of here, now! Thalia thought again.

"Thalia? Are you ok?" Luke asked, looking at her strangely.

She glared at him again and stood up; once she did he grabbed my arm. "What now? I have to ask your permission to leave a table?" Thalia growled.

"Yes," He said looking her strait in the eyes. She glared at him and pulled her wrist away.

"I'm going to my prison-I mean room." She sneered.

Once she got into her room (if you can even call it _that_) she fell right on her bed. Thalia took her pillow and threw it across the room. She watched it hit the wall and fall to the floor, crumpling onto the ground.

She needed to get out of this stupid place.

**

* * *

**Luke walked into a hidden room behind a statue, of what the statue was he didn't know. Standing in front of him was a giant thrown, Luke looked up at Kronos, and bowed.

"My Lord," Luke said, head still down.

"Raise," Kronos said. "Did you get the girl?"

"Yes, what is my next mission, my Lord?"

"You will make her fall in love with you. When she does the prophecy will be ours, she will turn sixteen and we will take over the world." The Titan of time had an evil look on his face, one that made Luke cringe.

Luke didn't jump on the idea like he did when he was told to go get the girl. Kronos sneered and looked down on him again. "If you can't carry out the mission I will get someone who can."

"What if she won't love me back?" Luke said talking for the first time.

"Then you will _make_ her love you."

"Your wish will be followed through as you wish." Luke said as he walked out the hidden chamber. He walked to the room he knew Thalia had stormed off to. When Luke walked into her room he saw her asleep on her bed; her legs pulled up to her chest. He sat down on her bed, looking down at her. He saw her cheeks were tear stained, he unconsciously brought his hand down and creased her cheek. She stirred in her sleep but just moved closer to him, still asleep. He smiled and got on his knees, coming face to face with her.

"Thalia, I don't want to hurt you, I want you to really love me. You just have to trust me, please." He knew she couldn't hear him but it was worth a try.

Luke sighed and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and stood up going to his room.

* * *

Luke knew he had to make Thalia love him but he just didn't know _how_. He wanted her to love him, real love, not forced love. He walked out of his room and into to Thalia's, he heard the shower running so he sat on the bed and waited. When he heard the water turn off he stood up to see Thalia standing in the door way, wearing her old clothes she found from her closet. That was one of the last outfits she wore before she was turned into a tree; Luke noted.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked, cleaning some water from her face with a towel.

"I came to get you for dinner, you barely ate your lunch." Luke said.

"What now? I can't even walk without your help?" She asked anger oozing out of her words.

Luke glared at her and turned his head. "You are lucky I actually let you walk freely and not on a chain."

"I am eternally grateful." She said with sarcasm oozing out of her voice now.

Luke looked away in anger. "Meet me for dinner in ten minutes. Don't be late, Hunter."

His words stung her when he called her Hunter. She nodded with a scowl on her face. Her face got soft –as soft as it would ever get with _him_ around- when she remembered her plan. "Of course, Luke. Whatever you wish." She said as she looked into his eyes, putting on a fake smile. She walked towards him and took his hand, leading him to the Dinner table.

Her plan is now a go, she will pretend to fall in love. She will fake everything, just like always.

She needs to get out of here…now._

* * *

**Next Time on **_**_Falling without Grace__:_**_ Luke finds a way to Thalia's heart (kind of) He might have found the way to her heart but he is still so far from getting it. _

* * *

**Ω Coco Gold Ω **

* * *

********

****


	5. Gone 4 Good

**Important!**

I am giving all my story's and my username to the currant Greeneyes359

No Copy Write is intended. I give full onership to her.

If you want to keep reading any of my story's go to her profile and keep reading them there.

She will be taking my username.

I will be known as Out 4 Good.

Love,

Coco Gold


End file.
